Dodge
Dodge is the Champion Statistic that gives the champion a chance in terms of percentage to completely avoid a physical attack from the aggressor. Dodge scales multiplicatively; meaning that the more points you acquire, the less each additional point affects the statistic. Calculation The dodge formula is a multiplicatively additive formula. To correctly calculate your dodge chance you just have to subtract each of your dodge sources from 100% and multiply them all together. This will give you the percent chance of not dodging an attack. Subtract that from 100% and you have your dodge chance. For example, If we take Ninja Tabi's 12% or .12 to make this easier and combine that dodge chance with Nidalee's 10% or .1 chance to dodge the formula will play out like this. First you start with subtracting the dodge chance of each source from 100% or 1 if we're using the decimals Ninja Tabi: 1-.12 = .88 or 88% Nidalee: 1-.1 = .9 or 90% These numbers are now your chance to be hit. So if you have the Ninja Tabi with a 12% chance to dodge there is a 88% chance that you'll be hit. That is what those two equations are for. Moving on. Take the two chances to be his and multiply them together. In this case: .88*.9 = .792 or 79.2% This is your chance to be hit between the two sources. To figure out the dodge we flip it back with another subtraction from 100% 1-.792 = .208 or 20.8% Dodge chance for Nidalee if she's wearing Ninja Tabi is 20.8% However, this is a formula with only two sources. It's not hard to add a third source. Do the same with the new source as you did with the previous. Subtract the Dodge % from 100% then multiply it into the other two sources and subtract the new total from 100% We'll now assume that Nidalee had 10% dodge chance from runes and masteries so we'll add to the equation Rune and Mastery Dodge: 1-.1 = .9 Now Multiply it together with your chance to be hit between the other two sources. In this case it was 79.2% .792*.9 = .7128 or 71.28% Lastly Subtract that from 100% 1-.7128 = .2872 or 28.72% Dodge. There you go A Nidalee with her natural 10% dodge, Ninja Tabi, and 10% dodge from runes and Masteries would have a total dodge of about 29%. Notice how if you just added all the dodge chances together you would have had 32%. This is the Multiplicitive effect at work. The reason is this. Each item takes away from your chance to be hit by a percentage so the lower the chance to be hit is the less the percentage will make a difference. Modifiers * increases his dodge chance by 10/12/14/16/18%. * gains 10% dodge chance while in form. * increases her dodge chance by 10/15/20/25% while moving. * increases his dodge chance by 3% for 5 seconds upon switches stances (stackable up to 3 times). * gives 12% Dodge, 25 Armor, and Enhanced Movement 2. * increase your champion's dodge chance by 0.5% per rank (max 2% at rank 4). *Evasion runes increase dodge chance. History As of patch v1.0.0.107, dodge has been removed from . As of patch v1.0.0.94, base dodge has been removed from all champions. Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Champion Statistics